1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dehumidifier used to reduce the humidity of an indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dehumidifier is an apparatus used to reduce the humidity of an indoor space. The dehumidifier includes components of a refrigeration cycle, such as a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, as well as a fan to move air of an indoor space through a main body defining an external appearance of the dehumidifier, all of which are accommodated within the main body.
Accordingly, when the air of the indoor space passes through the evaporator within the main body, moisture contained in the air is condensed on a surface of the evaporator, causing dehumidification of the air. Then, the dehumidified air passes through the condenser to condense refrigerant passing through the condenser. While passing through the condenser, the air is heated by absorbing heat from the refrigerant inside the condenser. In this way, the air of the indoor air attains reduced humidity and increased temperature while passing through the main body of the dehumidifier.